1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electric irons and particularly to a cordless iron formed of a hand-held iron portion and a stand for the hand-held iron portion so arranged that heating electric power is supplied to the hand-held iron portion while the hand-held iron portion is supported on the stand.
2. Prior Art
In conventional cordless irons, a thermosensitive element is provided in an iron, and a temperature control circuit receiving a signal from the thermosensitive element is provided in a stand, whereby the temperature of the base portion of the iron is controlled while the iron is on the stand. However, since the amount of current flowing via the thermosensitive element is small and the voltage value of the signal is also small, if the terminals of the iron and the stand oxidize, poor or unstable conduction therebetween is caused by such oxidized terminals. Moreover, since the temperature control of the cordless iron is apt to sustain undesirable noise influence, there is a disadvantage that the base temperature of the iron cannot be correctly controlled.